Tell Her How I Love Her
by Sugar-Pain-RUKI
Summary: Due to a prophecy, Kunoichi is to be killed at Azuchi if Nobunaga kills the white koi fish with a black spot on its head. Will Yukimura be able to stop it? COMPLETE! Yukimura x Kunoichi
1. Banquet Night

**Tell Her...How I Love Her...**

**Chapter 1: Banquet Night**

"**Yes! We have defeated the Tokugawa! This calls for a banquet! Come everyone! Tonight we feast till dawn!" said Shingen due to their victory against the Tokugawa at Mikatagahara. If it weren't for Yukimura, the Takeda would have had to forfeit because Hanzo, Ieyasu's left hand man, almost assassinated Shingen. If Shingen was assassinated the Takeda would have been finished. As the army traveled on back to camp Kunoichi, who was riding the same horse as Yukimura because they didn't have any extra horses at the time, was very uneasy and had a few minor cuts, yet very weak right know. Yukimura noticed her uneasiness and was becoming very concerned. "What's the matter Kunoichi?" asked Yukimura. "Huh? Oh……nothing, Lord Yukimura." exclaimed Kunoichi "You sure? You look a little pale." "I said I'm fine, Lord Yukimura!" yelled Kunoichi "Okay Okay! Forget I asked. Geez!" "I……I'm sorry Lord Yukimura. I didn't mean to raise my voice. You forgive me?" said Kunoichi with a sad look on her face. "Yeah I forgive you. It's just how you act. I understand." said Yukimura softly. "Yeah I always do what I like anyway, right" "Yeah that's you alright." Replied Yukimura "………Yukimura?" Kunoichi said softly. "Yeah." "Thank you" said Kunoichi as she drifted to sleep due to exhaustion. The sight of her sleeping right in front of him made him uneasy, and it made him blush a little, too. So he continued his way to the main camp. Once he go to camp he dismounted his horse and picked up Kunoichi, bridal style, and carried her to the tent they shared (A/N Don't ask why!!). When he got to their tent Kunoichi started to open her eyes. "Did I wet the bed again, Daddy?" said Kunoichi "Daddy?" said the confused Yukimura "Huh?!" "What?" To Kunoichi and Yukimura, the sight of him holding her made them blush badly. He slowly began to put her down. "Um…….if you feel well enough get ready for the banquet." said Yukimura shyly "Okay", said Kunoichi has she began to pull her shirt off "Ahem!" he said to Yukimura who was still in the tent. "O-oh!...Sorry. I'll let you be. I will let you get dressed first. Just tell me when you're done so I can change." Yukimura said hastily as he left the tent. "My stars Lord Yukimura! You are such a gentlemen!" giggled Kunoichi "Heh! You think so?" "Whatever." said Yukimura as he rolled his eyes After five minutes, Yukimura was getting impatient. "You done yet, Kunoichi?!" "Hold on…………Argh! Yukimura, can you come here for a sec? I can't get my necklace on. Please." As Yukimura walked in he stopped dead in his tracks and gazed at his ninja bodyguard. She had her hair up, which that was very unusual. The dress she was wearing was a little pink. black, and white kimono. She had pink lip gloss and eye shadow, too. In Yukimura's eyes she looked beautiful. So he walked over to her, got down on his knees, and put the necklace around her neck. The necklace was a simple silver chain with an odd looking stone on the chain. The stone was glowing brightly and was red and black at the same time! "This necklace was worn by the original Moon Goddess. When ever it's a full moon it glows brightly representing the glow of the moon." said Kunoichi. "Then what does the red and black stand for?" added Yukimura 'Uh……" "Yukimura? Kunoichi? You ready yet?". It was Masakage. "One of us is." replied Kunoichi. "Hey!" yelled Yukimura Kunoichi and Masakage started laughing as they walked out of the tent so Yukimura could change. "Hey Kunoichi?" said Masakage "Hay is for horses. Straw is cheaper, but grass is free." Said the annoyed Kunoichi "Whatever. Anyways Yukimura is not around so………" "So what?" Masakage had an evil look on his face. Kunoichi started to feel very uncomfortable. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She was really uncomfortable at that point. Masakage leaned in closer and placed his lips on hers! It lasted till Yukimura came out a few minutes later. "Okay guys I'm rea……..WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING MASAKAGE!!??" yelled Yukimura "What does it look like I'm doing?" said Masakage mouthing off. Yukimura ran up Masakage, pulled him away from Kunoichi, and grabbed his shirt and said, "You touch her again I swear I'll kill you!!!" threatened Yukimura. "Okay. I get it. Now let me go please." Said Masakage "Yukimura, please! Let him go! He's your friend!" said Kunoichi After hearing her words Yukimura let Masakage go and they all went to the banquet with Yukimura saying "sorry" over and over again.**


	2. Sleepless Night

**Chapter 2: Sleepless Night**

**After the exciting banquet Yukimura and Kunoichi walked back to their tent laughing because Katsuyori was drunk and kept on falling and knocking things over. The whole night was a blast. Once they got to the tent they got ready for bed, talked for a while, and had a great time before bed. Yukimura was teasing her by taking her hat and Kushinadas and started acting like her. She didn't like it at all so she tried to get her weapons and hat back ,but tripped over her own feet and fell………..on the bed on top of Yukimura!! "Owww! Sorry Lord Yukimura. You okay?" asked Kunoichi blushing "Yeah I'm fine." Yukimura said as he laid her Kushinadas on the floor and placed her hat on the daggers. "That was not funny, you know." added Kunoichi "Sorry. I just can't help myself; such is the way of the Sanada." "Really know." "It's the truth! I'm not lying!" "Okay Okay! Nothing to see here!" "……………..Kunoichi?" "Yeah?" "You can get off of me anytime now." "Oh!...heh heh……….Sorry." said Kunoichi as she rolled off of Yukimura and laid flat on the bed. As Yukimura and Kunoichi were trying to go to sleep, Yukimura remembered something that Masakage said to him at the banquet.**

_**Flashback:**_

"**_Hey Yukimura. Sorry about what I did to Kunoichi. I do not know what came over me. You forgive me?" said Masakage "It's okay, but the one you should apologize to is Kunoichi." replied Yukimura "Yeah, okay. But something still bugs me. Why did you say 'You touch her again I swear I'll kill you……..'. What was that all about? Do you like her or something?" said Masakage suspiciously. "Wha?! No! She is my best friend. Like I would fall in love with her!" Yelled Yukimura "Right. Sure. Whatever." added Masakage_**

**_End flashback_**

"**Do I like her more as a friend?" thought Yukimura**

**Yukimura looked to his right to see if Kunoichi was asleep. She was. The sight of her sleeping made Yukimura smile and blush a little. So he pulled the blanket over her body and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Good night Moon Goddess" whispered Yukimura "Good night daddy" said Kunoichi in her sleep "Again with the word 'Daddy'!! How old does she think I am?!" said Yukimura as he drifted to sleep still thinking about the colors of Kunoichi's Necklace.**


	3. Mitsunari Tells

**Chapter 3 Mitsunari Tells**

**The moon went down and the sun came and that started the new day. As Kunoichi woke up she felt something around her waist. She moved her hand and touched what was around her waist. It was a hand. But whose hand was it? She turned her head and faced a guy with short, black hair with a bandana with the Six Mon Crest on it. It was Yukimura's arm around her waist. She wanted to yell "Yukimura wake up!!!" but to her he looked so handsome when he was a sleep and she didn't want to wake him up. Her troubles were over when he started to wake up. As he woke up he clinched on to her tighter, pulling her closer to him. "Uh…………….Lord Yukimura?" "Uh………..Yeah?" "Could you………please let go of me." "Uh?!...Agh! Sorry!" said Yukimura as he let go of Kunoichi. Later that morning Yukimura went to a nearby lake to wash his face. As he washed his face he felt like something was not right. He felt like someone was watching him from above in the trees. "If anyone is here…….show your self!" said Yukimura. All of a sudden a guy came down from a nearby tree. It was Mitsunari Ishida, Yukimura's friend. "What business do you have here, Mitsunari?" asked Yukimura "I only want to talk to you about something." informed Mitsunari "What, may I ask, might that be?" "It's about the stone necklace that Kunoichi wears. Do you wish to know what it means?" Yukimura couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was finally going to find out what the necklace meant; if he said yes that is. "Sure. Why not, but no monkey business!" added Yukimura as he sat down. "I'm not Hideyoshi!!!!!", said Mitsunari as he too sat down " As you already know Kunoichi is the Moon Goddess and the necklace she wears belonged to the original Moon Goddess. Well the colors represent the mood of the moon………..and a prophecy." Said Mitsunari "W-w-what prophecy?" asked Yukimura "Well, rumor has it that Nobunaga has two koi fish located in a pond in his castle in Azuchi. One is white with a black spot and the other one is black with a white spot and they both represent Ying Yang. If the white one is killed the moon will turn red and the moon goddess gives up the goddessness and eventually becomes very weak……….and dies. If the black one is killed the moon will turn black and that represents the end of the world and the earth will be surrounded in chaos and turmoil." said Mitsunari "How do you know all of this, and when will this happen?" asked Yukimura "I read it in Confucius's philosophy book and the prophecy is supposed to happen really soon." "Does Lord Nobunaga know all of this?" "No he has the two fish because they're pretty little fish. Of course he knows and he plans on killing the white one to get rid of Kunoichi to get to you! Once you're gone he will then destroy the black one unless everyone bows down to him!" added Mitsunari "Is there anyway to bring the Moon Goddess back?" "There is only one way to bring the Moon Goddess back. Which that would be the kiss of the Immortal legend, but it has to be true love. It seems that you're the only Immortal Legend around here, but the question is do you love her? To bad you and Kunoichi are only friends." Said Mitsunari as he walked away; walking deeper into the woods until you could not see him anymore. Yukimura could not believe what he was hearing. He remembered the night of the banquet when Katsuyori kissed Kunoichi and he pulled him away from her. All of a sudden a question tortured him for a very, long time: _"Do I love her?"_**


	4. Nightmare

**Chapter 4: Nightmare**

**Later that day Yukimura was in a meeting with Shingen while Kunoichi was free to do what ever she wanted. So she went to their tent, sat on the bed and got out a piece of paper and started writing.**

**_Today was normal. No battles what so ever. I've been bored as usual. Yukimura has been in a meeting with Lord Shingen most of the day. I over heard Shingen saying that we were heading to Azuchi to attack Nobunaga. Good for them. Good for them. Heh bad for me. Azuchi is where my fate lies. I hate being the Moon Goddess! Yeah it's awesome that during the night I get more power but in Azuchi is where I die! I don't want to leave yet! I want to stay with Yukimura for the rest of my life! The only thing that can bring me back is a kiss from the Immortal Legend. The only Immortal Legend I know is Yukimura but I know he doesn't "love" me. We are best friends. Yet…………There are things left unsaid that I want to tell him. _**

**At that very moment Yukimura entered the tent looking upset."Man why do we have to go to…" "Azuchi." Interrupted Kunoichi "How did you know?" asked Yukimura "I over heard some of the meeting" "Oh!" Yukimura walked over to the bed and noticed the paper Kunoichi was writing on and asked, "What are you writing about Kunoichi?" "Nothing of your concern! It's my journal! It's private stuff!" "Okay sorry forget I asked!" "I……..I'm sorry Yukimura." "It's okay. I shouldn't be invading your privacy." "………..Okay." "Anyways it's getting late. Lord Shingen wants us to wake up early tomorrow to pack up and head for….." "Azuchi." Interrupted Kunoichi "Stop doing that!!! It's getting on my nerves!!!!" yelled Yukimura "Nya!!" said Kunoichi as she stuck out her tongue at Yukimura. "Why you little………" "Ha-ha!!" "Grrrr! Come here!!" "You know you can't catch me, Lord Yukimura!" "Oh really." Said Yukimura from behind Kunoichi gulp "You have no where to run now..." Said Yukimura as he grabbed Kunoichi. "Let go you pervert!" said Kunoichi trying to get out of Yukimura's grip. "What….." said Yukimura as he backed away towards the exit. "What do ya mean 'what'?" said Kunoichi "I……" Yukimura runs away. "Yukimura!" said Kunoichi as she followed him into the night. Someone comes out and grabs her. "Ready to relive yesterday?" said Masakage "Let go Masakage!!!!!!" Yelled Kunoichi "No way……With Yukimura out of the picture I can kiss you again." Said Masakage as he kissed her again. "Let GO!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kunoichi as she kicked Masakage in the shin. "That didn't hurt you know..." said Masakage "THIS WILL!!!!" Yelled Yukimura as he sent Masakage flying into a tree. "WHAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Screamed Masakage**

"**Huh?" said Kunoichi confused. "You okay Kunoichi??" said Yukimura as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah I'm fine……………sorry 'bout what happened earlier….." "HUH??? What are you talking about…? I just returned from visiting my father." Said Yukimura. "When I said 'let go you pervert". I'm sorry about that……" said Kunoichi about to cry. "Oh it's alright Kunoichi." Yukimura said wrapping his arm around her waist. "Okay!...Let's go back to the tent and get some rest. It's getting late and I'm tired." "You go on ahead, I have to speak with Masakage." he said while looking at Masakage. 'Okay! Bye!" said Kunoichi as she vanished into thin air. "Thanks for your help." said Yukimura "Huh? Say what?" said Masakage "Thank you is what I said!!" yelled Yukimura "Oh! No prob!! Why did you plan this again?" said Masakage "……. I don't know." Said Yukimura with a vacant expression on his face. "_Really now………_Well, Later!" said Masakage as he walked to his tent. "Might as well go back myself." Said Yukimura Back at the tent Kunoichi was getting ready for bed. As she was getting ready someone snuck in. "W-w-who is there? "Heh heh heh heh heh……………" Said the ominous figure with Yukimura. "Let go of Lord Yukimura!" commanded Kunoichi "Nope! - So say good-bye to your precious Lord" "Leave him alone!!" shouted Kunoichi "Too late" said the ominous figure as he stabbes Yukimura. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Yukimura "No………Lord Yukimura……………NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! "NOO!!!" said Kunoichi as she woke up. "AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!" yelled Yukimura as he fell off the bed and hurt is butt. "Just………just a dream…….." "Kunoichi, You alright?" "I…………" The tears that now flowed down her face prevented her from saying anything else. "Kunoichi?" "I………had a dream…..that…….you got stabbed……" "Stabbed by whom?" "I don't know……but he sounded like someone I know…" Said Kunoichi still crying. "Aw, Kunoichi….." Yukimura got off the floor and sat up on the bed. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer to him, trying to calm her down. Kunoichi all of a sudden threw her arms around his neck and continued to cry. Stunned, Yukimura then wrapped his arms around her waist and started rocking her back and forth. Kunoichi, all of a sudden again, pulled herself closer to Yukimura. Due to her reaction Yukimura was feeling uneasy….yet….he was also feeling quiet comfortable.**

"**Okay now that's enough cuddling for one night. Let's try and get some sleep okay." Said Yukimura but was cut off short by seeing Kunoichi soundly asleep in his arms.**


	5. The Journey to Azuchi

**Chapter 5: The Journey to Azuchi**

**The next day was beautiful, bright, and the grass was covered in a fresh coat of dew. The birds were singing, the swans were swimming in the lake, the…. "WAKE UP EVERYONE!!!!!" ………Loud, obnoxious voice of Katsuyori Takeda. Masakage Yamagata stuck his head out of his tent and yelled, "What the heck!? It's 6:00 AM!!" "Last night father told me to wake everybody up at six instead of nine." "Do you always do what daddy says?" "NO!" "Bet you do!" "Hmph!" and with that Katsuyori walked away and never talked to Masakage for the rest of the morning.**

**TIME SKIP!**

**It was now 6:30 and everyone was ready. Shingen got out his list and started to call names for attendance.**

"**Katsuyori?'**

"**Here"**

"**Masakage?"**

"**Here."**

"**Masatoyo?"**

"**Here."**

"**Nobushige?"**

"**Here/"**

"**Masatane?"**

"**Here"**

**Nobufusa?"**

"**Here"**

**Kansuke?"**

"**Here"**

"**Masanobu?"**

"**Here"**

"**Oyamada?"**

"**Here"**

"**Nobukimi?"**

"**Here"**

"**Nobukado?"**

"**Here"**

"**Yoshinobu?"**

"**Here"**

"**Yukimura?"**

"……………**.."**

"**Yukimura Sanada?"**

"…………………**."**

"**Kunoichi?"**

"…………………**.."**

"**As anybody seen Yukimura and Kunoichi?" asked Shingen "No" "Hey is that their tent over there by the lake?" pointed out Masakage "Well it is one of our tents so I guess it is. Masakage. Masatoyo. Go wake them up, please." Ordered Shingen "Yes, Sir!" said Masakage and Masatoyo as they went to wake up Yukimura and Kunoichi. When they got to Yukimura and Kunoichi's tent and opened the tent door they could not believe their eyes. Kunoichi was on top of Yukimura and his hands were around her waist, and to add to that Yukimura did not have a shirt on!!! "Agh!!!" screamed Masatoyo "Holy Sugar Honey Ice Tea!!!" yelled Masakage and with that Yukimura and Kunoichi woke up with a scream. "What's going on!?!?" asked Yukimura "Man Sanada, put your shirt on!!!" yelled Masakage "Forget about the shirt!! What the heck is going on here!!??" "Well we were about to leave for Azuchi and Lord Shingen called out names and you were not there. So the Lord asked told us to come here and wake you up but when we got here………..well…………….let us just say that…………..Ahem…………..Kunoichi was on top of you." said Masatoyo "I WAS WHAT!!!!!!!!!????????" screamed Kunoichi "YOU WERE ON TOP OF YUKIMURA!!!!!!" yelled the two officers "…………That's what I thought you said" replied Kunoichi "Man you are such a blonde…" said Masakage "I heard that!!" said Kunoichi as she started to pack "I better pack, too. Tell the Lord that we will be there shortly and that we are sorry for the delay." said Yukimura "Okay, but hurry up!" ordered Masatoyo**

**Another Time Skip**

"**Sorry we're late my Lord. Please forgive us." said Yukimura and Kunoichi as they bowed to Shingen "All is forgiven. Now let us go. We head for Azuchi to face against Nobunaga!" said Shingen After hearing Nobunaga's name send chills down Yukimura and Kunoichi's back. Both of them knew what was going to happen there, but they did not know that the other knew.**


	6. Siege of Azuchi Castle

**Chapter 6: Siege of Azuchi Castle**

**After 5 days of traveling the Takeda finally made it to Azuchi. They settled in and began making camp. After building the camp all the officers had free time because the battle will not begin till the next day at dawn, Kunoichi wanted to survey the area so she vanished into thin air. As she surveyed the area she noticed a pond to her right. She walked over to it. There were two fish in the pond. They were koi fish, but not just any koi fish. These koi were the ones Nobunaga was going to kill! Kunoichi fall on her knees and began to cry. Tomorrow she was to die. Die and never see the light of morning again. Never to see. . . . . . "A lost cause." said a mysterious figure behind her who was standing against a tree. "Why do you say that, Lord Yukimura?" asked Kunoichi "Well…..let's just say that a little birdy told me about someone's little fate." explained Yukimura "Let me guess. Mitsunari told you, right?" said Kunoichi as she walked over and stood in front of Yukimura "Correctamoondo, my dear ninja!" said Yukimura with a smile Kunoichi fell silent. "What's wrong, Kunoichi?" "……….I do not want to die yet. Not know. It is too early to die. I'm only nineteen and you're like what? Your late twenties?" "Actually I'm only twenty-four." "Okay never mind then." "I don't want you to die either Kunoichi," said Yukimura as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. He cupped her chin and tilted her head up so she was staring straight into his eyes. "You're my best and only friend besides Mitsunari, and I…" "Yes." "I…….love…" "Yukimura! Kunoichi! Lord Shingen wants you two back at camp. He wants us all to get plenty of rest before the battle tomorrow." Said Katsuyori "We will be there in a second!" said Yukimura "So what were you saying?" asked Kunoichi "Nothing. Let us go back to camp." "Okay! Last one there is a nasty Norc!" said Kunoichi with a smile as she ran back to camp. "Heh heh! Sweet girl, but I might have to tell Lord Shingen about the prophecy." Said Yukimura under his breath. Once Yukimura got back to camp he went into the tent. When he got in the tent Kunoichi was already asleep! Yukimura could not believe his eyes but he believes he knows the answer to the question Mitsunari asked him.**

_**Flashback**_

"……_**But the question is do you lover her? To bad you two are only friends."**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Yukimura smiled and walk over to the bed and laid down beside Kunoichi. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Then, he leaned closer to her ear and said. "I love you, Kunoichi..." and kissed her lips. A grunt came out of her mouth as she wrapped her arm around Yukimura without even relieving what she was doing. He just smiled. Yukimura fell into a peaceful sleep.**


	7. Battle Begins

**Chapter 7: Battle Begins**

**It was 6:00 and the Oda and Takeda forces were in position. Kunoichi was in front of Yukimura. He could not stop thinking about the prophecy that was supposed to occur today. He told Shingen about the prophecy. When Shingen heard this he could not believe what he was hearing.**

_**Flashback**_

"**_My stars! I can not believe what I am hearing!" said Shingen (A/N: I told you!!) "I know my Lord! This is defiantly serious! We have to stop it at all cost!' yelled Yukimura "……..No……" "Excuse me my Lord." "Not we. You." "What?!" "Just as Mitsunari said. Only the Immortal Legend can, and that means you." "Yes my Lord." "But one other thing.." "Yes my lord?" 'Send one of your ten braves to the pond you saw last night. Send him there to watch Nobunaga's movements. If he sees anything suspicious have him report it to either you or me." "Got it!" Yukimura called for Saizo and informed him on the plan._**

_**End Flashback**_

**Yukimura walks up to Kunoichi. "You gonna be alright, Kunoichi?" asked Yukimura "Yeah I'll be fine and yes I'll try to stay away from Nobunaga and the pond.' Replied Kunoichi Yukimura wrapped his arms around her and said, "You be safe, okay." "Okay" Yukimura gave her a quick peck on the cheek and went back to his post near Saizou. "Yukimura and Kunoichi sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" teased Saizou "Would you shut up and go to the pond already!!!???" yelled Yukimura blushing "Ha Ha!! Yes my Lord, and I'm sorry. I could not resist!" as he vanished into the sky. "Whatever…." All of a sudden, Yukimura heard a sound that sounded like a horn. It was the signal to tell the Takeda that the Oda were ready. At that moment, Yukimura's heart sunk. Right now he dreaded that sound. To him it was a symbol that Kunoichi's fate was drawing nearer. He really wished that today would end and that Kunoichi did not have to die. Only he can stop this fate. "Yukimura? Yukimura? . . . . . . . . .YUKIMURA!!!!!" yelled Lord Shingen "Agh! Yes, My Lord?" "Mitsuhide is coming this way to set up a fire attack . I want you and Kunoichi to eliminate him immediately." "Yes, Sir!" said Yukimura and Kunoichi as they rushed off to stop Mitsuhide's fire attack. "Why do you think Nobunaga wants Mitsuhide to set up a fire attack?" Asked Kunoichi 'Don't you remember the old proverb?_ 'One must destroy in order to create.' _I bet Nobunaga is planning on destroying his own castle." Explained Yukimura "Why would he want to destroy Azuchi castle?' "I dunno." said Yukimura as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well your smart!" "Look!! It's Mitsuhide!! Let's get him!!" _"_This'll be fun!" said Kunoichi _"What?! How did the enemy know that I was preparing the fire attack!?" thought Mitsuhide _"DIE MITSUHIDE!!!!!!!!" yelled Yukimura and Kunoichi as they attacked Mitsuhide. "Forget the fire attack! Let's retreat for now!" Yelled Mitsuhide as he and his men retreated "Well! That was fun!" said Kunoichi with a smile. "You just can't live without the thrill..." murmured Yukimura. "What was that?" asked Kunoichi. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" said Yukimura."Okay! Weird!" "What was that?" asked Yukimura "Nothing!" replied Kunoichi "Okay then! Lets us be going to the gate and find Nobunaga!" ordered Yukimura as he runs toward the gate. "Sure thing boss!!" said Kunoichi in a go happy voice Yukimura stops running and gives Kunoichi a weird look. "...What?" asked Kunoichi "Please, don't call me boss" asked Yukimura "Oh! Sorry. I won't" said Kunoichi. Yukimura grabbed Kunoichi's hand and said, "Come on we do not have much time!" Yukimura started to run, still holding Kunoichi's small hand. She blushed as she followed behind him. They soon arrived at the gate and were amazed at its size. "A clever contraption! This gate is indeed impressive! I suppose that is what the enemy would like to here." "Muhahahahahaha!. . . . . ." said an ominous figure. "Agh! What's that?!" screamed Kunoichi as she hid behind Yukimura. "Don't worry Kunoichi. I'll protect you. Just stay behind me, okay?" said Yukimura as he turned and smiled at her. Kunoichi's face turned many shades of pink and red. "Now, show yourself you fiend!!!!!" yelled Yukimura as he pointed his Susano at the ominous figure. "Hey calm down! I come in peace!" Said Keiji with a smile and doing the Alien hello symbol with his hand. "Okay..." said Kunoichi "Any who, I'm Keiji Maeda, servant of the Oda. Yet, I plan on not fighting you two." Said Keiji "Why?" asked Kunoichi "Well, during a meeting, Lord Nobunaga informed us on his plan I was in shock. I could not believe he would want to hurt the one and only Moon Goddess. I mean the moon is the one I turn to when I'm down in the dumps." said Keiji with a smile. "So does that mean you are betraying the Oda?" asked Yukimura "Yes, and I was hoping that Lord Shingen would let me join. Do you two know where I can find him?" "He's at the main camp." Said Yukimura, point to the direction of the Takeda main camp. "Thanks!!!" said Keiji as he ran towards the camp. "Okay, that was a total waste of time. . . . ." said Kunoichi staring at Yukimura "I know" said Yukimura rubbing his forehead. "My Lord..." said Saizo as he appeared right in front of Yukimura and Kunoichi "Saizo, don't scare us like that and I thought I told you to stay by the pond!" said Yukimura waving his arms around. "My deepest apologies, but there are barricades up ahead and the army can not get though. Lord Shingen would like it if Kunoichi would set up a fire attack to burn down the barricades." Informed Saizo "Got it!" said Kunoichi**

"**Now get back to your post and watch Nobunaga. We'll be there shortly." ordered Yukimura "Yes my Lord." Said Saizo and he vanished into thin air.**


	8. Demons In Love

**Chapter 8: Demon's in Love**

**Kunoichi and Yukimura finally arrived at the spot were their supposed to arrange the fire attack. They were a little late do to Kunoichi's wild goose chase, which mad Yukimura mad a little bit. The area was like a four way stop but three entry ways were blocked off with HUGE wooden barricades. "Well, do your thing Kunoichi. "ordered Yukimura. "Okay! You might want to back up. I do not want you to get burnt." Said Kunoichi and Yukimura backed away. Kunoichi closed her eyes and did a few hand symbols and yelled, "Phoenix flower Jutsu!!!" Flames shot out of her mouth and started burning the wood. Kunoichi turned around and said, "There nothing to it!" She saw Yukimura giving a weird look towards her, "What?" Kunoichi asked "You ninjas are very interesting with all that mumbo-jumbo Jutsu stuff." "Why, thank you!" said Kunoichi with a smile. Kunoichi saw a shadow on the ground. She looked up and saw it was a bird. The bird had a note tried to its leg. The bird landed on Yukimura's shoulder and Yukimura read the letter. It was from Saizo.**

_**My lord,**_

**_Nobunaga is at the pond right now. He keeps looking at the fish and mumbling. I think he is about to start the plan. Please hurry._**

_**Saizo**_

_**PS . . . . . . . Hi!**_

**Yukimura just stood there; staring at the letter. He could not believe that Kunoichi was about to die really soon. All these thoughts just raced inside Yukimura's head. His mind was brought back to Earth by Kunoichi pulling on Yukimura's arm saying, "Come on already! We have to find Nobunaga! Yukimura!" **

"**Kunoichi. . . ." murmured Yukimura**

"**Yes."**

"**There is something I have to tell you."**

"**What is it?" said Kunoichi as she got closer to Yukimura still holding his arm.**

"**Well, I was meaning to tell you this last night but Katsuyori interrupted, and when I returned to the tent you were a sleep. . . " said Yukimura but he was caught of guard when Kunoichi put her finger on his lips to make him be quiet. "You don't have to tell me. I heard what you said last night." Said Kunoichi with a loving look as she blushed.**

"**Oh! Then what did I say?" asked Yukimura**

**He was in for it.**

**She got closer to him and got up to his ear and said, "I love you, Yukimura"**

**His eyes widen. He looked down on her and she was smiling at him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and got closer to him, close enough that their chests were touching. They both leaned in closer and. . . . . **

**BOOM!!!**

**They looked up and saw smoke, coming from the location of the pond." We better hurry!" said Yukimura "I'm a lot faster than you. I go first to check things out." Offered Kunoichi "You're not going alone!" yelled Yukimura "I won't be alone! Saizo is there. Don't worry I'll be fine." said Kunoichi with a smile, as she vanished into thin air.**

**When Yukimura arrived he surveyed the area. Everything was in fire and smoke. It looked like Hell itself. We started to walk when he heard the sound of swords clashing. He stared running toward the sound; think that Saizo and Kunoichi were fighting Nobunaga. When he got there, he soon relived that he was right. Saizo and Kunoichi were facing Nobunaga. They had multiple cuts and Nobunaga had none. Saizo charged at Nobunaga but Nobunaga blocked his attack and Saizo was pushed back into a burning shack. Saizo yelled in pain as he felt his flesh being burned by the fire. He collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. "SAIZO!!!!" Yelled Kunoichi as she turned around to see her fallen comrade. When she saw Saizo someone was with him. It was Nobunaga. He had his foot on Saizo and held his sword above him, too. **

"**Don't you dare kill him, Nobunaga!" yelled Yukimura, running toward Kunoichi.**

"**Odd. You could have struck me down when Saizo stopped my sword. You are too sentimental. Such is the death of a samurai." Said Nobunaga**

"**Raise that sword on inch and I swear I'll kill you!!!" yelled Yukimura**

"**Kill me? You can't even beat me. Stand down boy!"**

"**No!"**

"**Then your servant will die because of your helplessness. Such misery. But then . . . a fool servant for a fool samurai." Said Nobunaga as he laughed manically. **

"**Fool servant?"**

"**You won't miss him for long. In fact, you'll be joining him."**

"**Who is the fool?" said Yukimura from behind Nobunaga, with his spear by Nobunaga's throat.**

"**Very clever boy..." said Nobunaga, laughing**

"**You can slander me al you want Nobunaga, but you have gone way too far!" yelled Yukimura, his eyes, like crimson red.**

"**Stupid! You finally got serious." said Kunoichi**

"**Just kill him already!" yelled Yukimura**

"**Okay, okay! Geez, what a hassle!' said Kunoichi as she ran up to Nobunaga**

"**Muhahahahaha! Would really kill your own brother?" said Nobunaga.**

"**What?!" said Yukimura and Kunoichi**

"**I said would you really kill your own brother, Yukina?" repeated Nobunaga**

"**Yukina!? Where have I heard that name before?!" Yukimura thought.**

"**Nine years ago, you collapsed because of your medical condition (which is controlled now). A boy by the name of Mikaruo came by and to you to the hospital. I came and adopted you as my sister. Then, your mother came and said that she didn't want you around. Mikaruo yelled at her and it took three doctors to hold him down." Informed Nobunaga**

"**Three? Why Three?" asked Kunoichi**

"**Because you and Mikaruo are demons."**

"**What?! I'm a demon?!"**

"**Indeed. Do you remember Mikaruo?"**

"**Um. . . . No, not really" said Kunoichi with a frown**

"**I show him to you." Said Nobunaga as pushed Yukimura's neck with his two fingers. Yukimura yelled in pain as his eyes turned red and fangs formed on his teeth. His hair got shorter and it turned white and black.**

**This armor changed into a long black trench coat, a red tank top, and black jeans, and black combat boots. Even his spear changed. It was now a scythe with a black and purple gem.**

**Yukimura was Mikaruo. . . **

**Kunoichi could not believe her eyes. Her long lost childhood friend was with her this whole time. She thought that he ran away and never came back, but her lord was actually Mikaruo, her first lover.. She remembered that she got picked on continuously because of her red eyes and Mikaruo would always be there for her and scare the mockers away. Oh, how she wished she knew sooner.**

"**M-Mikaruo?' said Kunoichi as she suddenly turned into her original body. Her hair got longer and it was black and red. She had a black vest and red fish nets on her upper body. She had read shorts and red knee high socks and black heels. She also had on this long, black skirt that had a huge opening in the front. Her Kushinadas also turned into a scythe with a black and red gem.**

"**Yukina?"**

**She ran up to Mikaruo and gave him a hug with tears in her eyes. He hugged her back.**

"**I missed you so much" said Yukina**

"**I missed you, too" said Mikaruo**

**Their faces inched closer about to kiss, but Nobunaga grabbed his sister's neck and held her in the air. She was struggling to breathe and say let go but no words were able to escape her mouth.**

"**Let her go Nobunaga!!!" yelled Mikaruo**

"**Why should I? She may be one of us, but she is a great threat to the Oda. Now that she is on Shingen's army, she can tell him the Oda's weaknesses. She must be eliminated. Unless, -- " **

"**Unless what?'**

"**Unless you kill the fish or you commit seppuku right were you stand."**

**Mikaruo had a difficult decision to make. Either he kills the fish or he kills himself. Both are bad with a capital B. What to do? Only one thing left to do. Death.**

"**Nobunaga..."said Mikaruo as he got on one knee, "I gladly give you my life"**

"**Mikaruo, don't do this!" yelled Yukina**

"**No, Yukina. It's the only way to save you from being killed."**

"**I have a better idea." Nobunaga began, "Yukina, I give you the honor of killing Mikaruo."**

"**Wha?" said Yukina**

"**Say what!?" yelled Mikaruo**

"**I said I give you the honor of killing Mikaruo" said Nobunaga as he handed Yukina his Orochi.**

"**Uh..." Yukina murmured**

"**Go on. You can do it can't you?" asked Nobunaga**

**Yukina staggered over to Mikaruo. She was all shaken up and scared. She was about to kill the first love she ever had. The one that helped her dry her tears when ever she cried. The one who helped her with her training. The one who would hold her when a storm came. The one who would calm her when she had a nightmare. The one who gave her their first kiss. The one who actually cared about her. She started crying as she raised the sword above Mikaruo's head. Mikaruo could see how scared she was by looking into her eyes. He closed his eyes, waiting to feel the cold metal against his flesh.**

"**I'm sorry. . . . Brother. . . "**

"**What?" said Nobunaga**

"**I'm sorry but I cannot kill him. He's the one I love. Sure, I love thrill and I can't live without it, but I care about Mikaruo more. I can't kill him." Said Yukina as she fell to her knees.**

"**Why can't you?" asked Nobunaga**

" **Because I just can't!!" yelled Yukina as she wrapped her arms around Mikaruo and gave him a kiss. They suddenly turned back to their other bodies. Yukina was back to Kunoichi and Mikaruo was back to Yukimura. They continued to kiss passionately.**


	9. You Will Be Eliminated

**Chapter 9: You will be Eliminated!!**

**Kunoichi and Yukimura broke away from their kiss and gave each other a great, big hug. This is what they always wanted. To be loved by someone who they loved. Everyone wants that, right? To be truly loved by someone, you began to see yourself through their eyes. You feel like you have this power to do anything, like stand up for yourself. Yet, it becomes a weakness, but you never show it. Love is what can make you stronger. Stronger than ever before! "Foolish woman..." said Nobunaga as he grabbed Yukimura by the throat. "GAAAHH!!!!" Yukimura gasped. "Yukimura!!!" Kunoichi held. "Say good-bye to your precious Lord..." said Nobunaga as he threw Yukimura into the same burning shack that Saizo hit! "AGH!!!" he screamed. Kunoichi gave Nobunaga and evil glare. "I kill you for that, even if you are my foster Brother!!!!" Kunoichi clinched her Kushinadas and began to fight with Nobunaga.**

**An hour had past and Yukimura began to open his eyes. He tried to move but screamed under his breath due to the pain on his back. He started at the two figures in front of him. Nobunaga was covered in cuts, but Kunoichi had the most cuts. Most of her cuts were on her legs, so she could not run anymore. "Brother, I swear I'll kill you!" yelled Kunoichi "Kill me? I doubt it..." said Nobunaga. Kunoichi, with all her might, ran towards Nobunaga at full speed. She lunged at him but miss. Nobunaga turned into black feathers and appeared by the pond. He stuck his hand into the pond and pulled out the white koi fish. "Brother, don't you dare do it." said Kunoichi. "Oh I won't. Under one condition..." said Nobunaga with an evil laugh in the tone of his voice. "What is it?" said Yukimura as he came up behind Kunoichi and put his arm around her shoulder. "Yukimura! Your alive!" said Kunoichi as she looked up at him with concern. "You can't get rid of me that easily." said Yukimura with loving eyes. "So touching...To bad one of you is going to die..." said Nobunaga laughing has his Orochi was beginning to be surrounded by a black fire. His sword inched closer to the fish. "So do you surrender? Or do you wish to die?" asked Nobunaga "What to do?" Yukimura asked himself. "You have 30 seconds to decide." Nobunaga began to count. "Yukimura, let's just surrender so we won't both die!" yelled Kunoichi "If we surrender, we'd be betraying Lord Shingen!" Yukimura argued back. "15 seconds" "Yukimura, do not worry about me! Save yourself!!" Kunoichi yelled, nearly crying. "NO! I will not let you go! I don't want you to die!" argued Yukimura. "5...4...3...2...1"**

**Nobunaga burned the fish.**

**Yukimura hurried and looked toward Kunoichi. The stone on her necklace and the moon turned into a bright, crimson red. Kunoichi screamed with horror and pain. To her, it felt like her soul was being ripped out of her body. She was starting to become week. Every second that past, she became weaker. She started to fall, but Yukimura caught her in his arms. She started up at him. Her eyes began to close. "Kunoichi? Kunoichi, don't you dare die on me! That's on order!" said Yukimura. "I'm sorry, Yukimura. But that's...one order I...I can not complete..." said Kunoichi as her eyes closed shut.**

**The cheerful Moon Goddess was dead.**

"**Kunoichi? KUNOICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Yukimura as he hugged her lifeless body closer to him. (Almost like Hidetoshi did when Magoichi died in Samurai Warriors 2) **


	10. revenge!

**Okay, I know I did not update quick enough, but my friends were over and we were in my garage listening to AFI and Three Days Grace...and throwing the football...so I was pretty busy...I guess you can call listening to music and acting like r-tards being busy...-- Any way, enjoy chapter10.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Revenge**

**Yukimura gazed at her lifeless body. Not breathing. No smile. No laugher. No love to give. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He hugged her closer to him. Tears poured. At first he regretted meeting her, but that was when he first met her. He thought she was annoying. But know that he has gotten to know her he fell in love. He had never been happier in his whole life. Until now. He laid her down and started to shake with anger. H gripped his Susano.**

**"I'll kill you Nobunaga!!" shouted Yukimura as he charged towards Nobunaga. He swung his spear at Nobunaga but he dodged it. Nobunaga swung his Orochi but Yukimura blocked the attack. They were in a deadlock. Nobunaga gazed into Yukimura's eyes. He saw something he never saw before. Yukimura's soul was actually a dragon. The sleeping dragon inside of him has finally awakened! Yukimura pushed Nobunaga back. "You can destroy towns and people's lives...but...You've gone way too far. You cannot hurt my loved one without getting past me." Yukimura said. He had this ominous, red aura around his entire body. He gripped his spear and charged at Nobunaga again. Nobunaga blocked his attack and pushed him back. Yukimura charged at him again but only managed to cut him on the arm. **

**The fight lasted for almost an hour. Yukimura hardly had cuts on him and Nobunaga was almost drenched in his own blood. He was barely standing. Yukimura charged at him one last time. Then, he stopped running. Nobunaga had his sword to his neck. "You can never slay one of your own kind. It's impossible...I'll meet you soon...in hell" Nobunaga said has he decapitated him self and turned into many black feathers. The wind blew the feathers away and blew them up to the sky. Yukimura turned to the sky and bowed. "Rest in peace Nobunaga. May your actions and ambitions be known through out the new world you're going too."**

**Yukimura turned to Kunoichi...**

* * *

**Okay short Chapter but at least I'm done with it! Right? **

**Saizo's Ghost: yea, I guess...**

**me: S-S-S-Saizo!?!? What are you doing here?**

**Saizo's Ghost: I just came here to scare you! -**

**me: Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can! Please review!! Bye for now!**


	11. Tell Her How I Love Her

Well! this is the last chapter! I hope you liked the story! Plus, I hope that you will enjoy the other stories that I'll make in the future. ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter 11: Tell Her How I love Her 

Yukimura walk toward Kunoichi and kneeled down next to her. Still in eternal sleep. He began to cry again. He was going to miss her laugh and her smile. He remembered how she would smile over the simplest things and how she would try to make a bad situation turn into good by making a joke. Sometimes she was an oaf but always got up and worked her way up. When ever she smiled, he could not help but smile. Basically, if anyone around her was upset, they would just simply smile. She just had this special aura that no one else could have. Yet, the aura was gone. What was he to do now? Well...at least she was in a better place now. He started to pray:

**Please hold her **

**And protect her**

**Till' she's back her in my arms again**

**Oh and tell her**

**How I lover Here**

**And I'll be waiting right here forever **

**Amen**

"Duh!! I know what to do!!" Yukimura said. They lifted her off the ground and placed his lips upon hers. Kunoichi began to open her eyes. Her eyes widen when she saw Yukimura but closed them and kissed Yukimura back. Yukimura pulled Kunoichi closer to deepen the kiss. Kunoichi wrapped her arms around his neck and Yukimura moved his arms around her waist.

"What about Saizo!!??" asked Kunoichi as they broke away. "Saizo!!" said Yukimura as he ran to Saizo's side. He was still on the ground, unconscious. "Here, I'll heal him." Kunoichi said as placed her hands on Saizo's burnt body and used her chakra to heal his wounds. Saizo began to wake up! "AGH! I'LL SAVE YOU, YUKIMURA-SAMA!!!!" Saizo yelled as he got up in a hurry and ran a few feet and searched for any signs of Nobunaga. Kunoichi began to laugh her ass off.

"Uh...Saizo..." said Yukimura

"Hm?" said Saizo

"I killed him...No need to worry..." Yukimura broke out in laughter.

"Oh, "Saizo blushed and then ran up to Kunoichi and Yukimura and gave them a hug, "I'm just glad my friends are safe!"

"We're happy to see you alive and well, too, Saizo" said Kunoichi.

"Anyway, I have been meaning to ask you something, my Lord" said Saizo.

"Shoot."

"Are you two a couple, yet?" Saizo asked with a smile.

He was in for it...

"Yeah, we are a coupe know, are we not Kunoichi" said Yukimura as he tried to take off her shirt. (**They are just trying to scare him! Nothing intimate!!)**

"Of course we are, Yuki!" Kunoichi said as she took off his head band.

"AGH!!!!!!!!!" Saizo said as he ran away.

Yukimura and Kunoichi laughed. Kunoichi pulled Yukimura closer to her as they stood up. Yukimura laughed and kissed her passionately.

Fin

* * *

Well that's the story! Hope you liked it! Please Review!!! DOMO ARIGATO!!! Sayonara and Ki o ts'kete!!!

_Ki o ts'kete_ means take care


End file.
